


Make Out Tactics

by OnceAndAlwaysEnglishMajor



Series: Naruto Drabbles [18]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mild Smut, little bit of crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-12 21:28:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12968769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnceAndAlwaysEnglishMajor/pseuds/OnceAndAlwaysEnglishMajor
Summary: Itachi has a plan to get Kisame out of the Hidden Mist.





	Make Out Tactics

**Author's Note:**

> Author has not finished Shippuden. Based on [this comic!](https://mistawolfie.tumblr.com/post/142932989424/later-kisame-i-was-going-suggest-that-too-but)

     “So, I have a plan to get you out of here,” Itachi said. Kisame winced.  
     “Am I going to like this plan?”   
     “If it gets you out of here without conspicuous blood-shed, does it really matter? Beside, this plan is perfectly legal,” Itachi said, busily packing Kisame’s few belongings as he talked.   
     “Legal? Are you feeling all right?” Kisame asked, placing a hand on Itachi’s forehead. Itachi swatted his hand away.   
     “You trust me, right, Kisame? Just follow my lead.”

     “Itachi, why are we in front of the Kage building?” Kisame asked.   
     “Because, sweetheart, I am going to request permission for my Hidden Mist husband to accompany me back to the Leaf,” Itachi said without changing expression. Kisame paled, then blushed.   
     “The beauty in this,” Itachi explained, tangling his fingers with Kisame’s, “is that we don’t have to go all the way to the ‘Kage. This sort of thing is handled by low level bureaucrats. It’s a brilliant plan. Now, come on.” Itachi tugged Kisame into the building. Itachi’s assessment that this would be handled by bureaucrats seemed to be correct as they were passed through several secretary-type people and made to wait an almost insufferable amount of time. Finally they were admitted into a small office where a bored-looking man sat behind a desk.  
     “What can I do for you today?” He asked, his tone indicating that he would rather be enduring some form of physical torture. Kisame hoped this would go smoothly and they wouldn’t have to oblige him.   
     “We’re here to request a transfer for my husband to my village, the Hidden Leaf,” Itachi said. The man behind the desk quirked an eyebrow as he studied them.   
     “Do you have any paperwork?” He asked. “Marriage certificate?”   
     “No,” Kisame said.   
     “Any other documentation? Any evidence at all that you’re married?”   
     “No.” The man steepled his finger on the desk.   
     “Without documentation, I can’t sign a transfer for you,” the man said. “I don’t have any reason to believe that you’re married.”  
     “What if we can prove it?” Itachi asked.   
     “Prove it and I’ll sign your papers,” the man said.   
     “All right,” Itachi said with a shrug that could be roughly translated as ‘you asked for it’. Standing on his tiptoes, Itachi laced his fingers behind Kisame’s head. He tugged Kisame down until he could press his lips to Kisame’s. Kisame’s hands flailed in momentary surprise, before settling on Itachi’s hips, instinctively pulling the smaller man closer. Itachi smirked against his lips. His tongue teased Kisame’s lower lip. Kisame gasped, and Itachi slipped his tongue into Kisame’s mouth. Itachi carefully traced sharp teeth while Kisame tried to remember how to breath through his nose. Kisame tentatively pushed back with his own tongue and Itachi groaned in appreciation. Kisame pressed forward, emboldened by Itachi’s reaction. He completely forgot they were performing for an audience. His hands slid down to squeeze Itachi’s ass. Itachi gave a surprised squeak that had to be about the cutest thing Kisame had ever heard. He let his hands drift lower, cupping Itachi’s thighs. In one smooth motion, like they’d done this a hundred times, Kisame lifted Itachi up to kiss him more easily. Itachi wrapped his legs around Kisame’s hips. Neither noticed the uncomfortable man behind the desk clearing his throat, trying to get their attention. Kisame reluctantly broke the kiss, needing to breath. Itachi wasn’t deterred, immediately shifting his attention to suck on Kisame’s neck. It didn’t help Kisame’s attempt to breath at all.   
     “Itachi,” he panted.   
     “Mmmm?” Itachi hummed, nuzzling Kisame’s pulse point.   
     “Itachi,” Kisame tried again. “I think he might pass out if we keep going.” Itachi nipped at his ear and Kisame almost dropped him.   
     “Duly noted,” Itachi whispered in his ear. “And I don’t know how much I care if he does pass out.” Kisame swallowed roughly. A fistful of papers was waved in his face.   
     “Your transfer papers. Get a room that isn’t this one,” The disgruntled bureaucrat said. Kisame reluctantly set Itachi down, trying to ignore his partner’s whine of protest. Kisame accepted the papers.   
     “Thank you for your time,” Kisame said. The man just waved him away, forehead resting on his hand in a posture of defeat. Itachi grabbed his free hand and tugged Kisame out of the office. To Kisame’s surprise, he didn’t stop once they were out of the building.   
     “Itachi, where are we going?” Kisame asked, even as he let himself be dragged after Itachi.  
     “Back to your apartment, of course,” Itachi said without slowing down. To get your stuff and get out of here, Kisame finished in his head. He couldn’t help but be a tiny bit disappointed that their make-out session was over. But that particular ‘mission’ was over. Itachi unlocked the door to Kisame’s apartment. Kisame wondered vaguely when Itachi got his keys, only to be distracted when Itachi pulled him down into a heated kiss. Kisame made a startled noise in the back of his throat. He planted his hands on either side of Itachi’s head to anchor himself. Then he pulled back, just a little.   
     “We’re still doing this?” Kisame asked, even though the answer seemed obvious.   
     “We are married,” Itachi answered, reaching up to cradle Kisame’s face. Kisame closed his eyes and leaned into Itachi’s touch.   
     “Are we?” Kisame asked, the question so much more than the words used to frame it.   
     “Yes.” Itachi tangled his fingers in Kisame’s hair, drawing Kisame back into the kiss. Itachi pulled away slightly, planting light kisses across Kisame’s cheek until he could nip at his earlobe. Kisame’s gasp was exactly the reaction Itachi was hoping for. He did it again.   
     “Itachi,” Kisame groaned his name. Itachi let his fingers explore, tracing Kisame’s shoulders, following the line of his spine, toying with the hem of Kisame’s shirt. Feeling mischievous, he slid his leg in between Kisame’s thighs, grinning at the hissed reaction.   
     “Fuck, Itachi,” Kisame murmured.  
     “That’s exactly what I intend to do,” Itachi said, nipping at his earlobe again. Kisame growled and scooped Itachi up. Kisame deposited Itachi on the bed and clambered on top of him, knees framing his hips, arms braced on either side of Itachi’s shoulders. He dipped down and kissed Itachi, trailing kisses down his neck, nuzzling Itachi’s exposed collarbone. Itachi put his hands on Kisame’s chest, stopping him for a moment. With a grin, Itachi peeled off his shirt and tossed it onto Kisame’s floor. Kisame sat up and removed his own shirt, throwing it onto the floor too join Itachi’s   
     “Lay down,” Itachi said, tapping Kisame’s bicep. “Wait, pants first.” Kisame cocked his head at Itachi, but stripped out of his pants and laid down on the bed. Itachi kicked his pants off, then moved to straddle Kisame’s hips. For a moment, he just stared at Kisame laid out beneath him.   
    “You’re so beautiful,” he whispered, bending down to kiss Kisame again. He trailed his hands across Kisame’s chest and stomach, tracing the muscles, feeling Kisame shudder at his touch. He rolled his hips against Kisame’s, relishing the stifled gasp and eyes blown wide with lust. Kisame’s hands wandered Itachi’s body, trying to memorize the planes and dips with his fingertips. Itachi wrapped his slender fingers around both their erections. Kisame closed his eyes, his entire frame shuddering as Itachi began to move his clever fingers. Itachi nuzzled Kisame’s chest as he continued to stroke their joined cocks. Kisame shuddered again, hips bucking into Itachi’s hand. Kisame’s hands framed Itachi’s hips, supporting him, holding him steady. Itachi picked up the pace, his breath coming in rough pants.   
     “Kisa,” he breathed. “Are you close,Kisa?”   
     “Itachi,” he groaned, as if the name was an answer. One hand left Itachi’s hips, running lightly up his back, pulling him down into a fierce kiss. Kisame stiffened as he came, and a few more tugs pushed Itachi over the edge as well. Itachi collapsed against Kisame’s chest, listening to his thundering heart. Kisame lifted him slightly, cleaned them both off, then draped Itachi against his chest again. He wrapped his arms around the smaller man, and Itachi had never felt so secure.   
     “I’ll get you a ring when we get to Konoha.” 


End file.
